conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Security Service of Ukraine
|preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = Ukraine |headquarters = 32–35 vulytsia Volodymyrska, Kiev |latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = |longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = |employees = 30,000 |budget = |chief1_name = Vasyl Hrytsak |chief1_position = |chief2_name = |chief2_position =1st Deputy Head of the Security Service of Ukraine |parent_agency = President of Ukraine |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |website = http://www.sbu.gov.ua |footnotes = }} The Security Service of Ukraine ( : Служба Безпеки України (СБУ); Sluzhba Bezpeky Ukrayiny), or SBU, is Ukraine's special-purpose law-enforcement agency and main government in the areas of counterintelligence activity and of combating terrorism. The agency is overseen by the National Security and Defense Council of Ukraine. Duties and responsibilities The Security Service of Ukraine is vested, within its competence defined by law, with the protection of national sovereignty, constitutional order, territorial integrity, economical, scientific, technical, and defense potential of Ukraine, legal interests of the state, and civil rights, from intelligence and subversion activities of foreign special services and from unlawful interference attempted by certain organizations, groups and individuals, as well with ensuring the protection of state secrets. Other duties include combating crimes that endanger the peace and security of mankind, terrorism, corruption, and organized criminal activities in the sphere of management and economy, as well as other unlawful acts immediately threatening Ukraine's vital interests. Structure * Central Apparatus (consists of some 25 departments) ** Main Directorate on Corruption and Organized Crime Counteraction * Regional Departments (26 departments) * Special Department * Anti-Terrorist Center cooperates with numerous ministries and other state agencies such as the Ministry of Interior, Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Emergencies, State Border Guard Service, and others. * Educational Institutions ** National Academy of Security Service of Ukraine ** Institute in preparation of Service Personnel at the National Law Academy of Yaroslav the Wise. ** Others * State Archives of the SBU * Special Group "Alpha" Directors All Ukrainian Extraordinary Commission (Cheka) Department of the People's Commissariat of Internal Affairs * Isaak Shvarts, December 3, 1918 – April 2, 1919 * Martin Latsis, April 2, 1919 – August 16, 1919 Directorate of Extraordinary Commissions and Special Departments Special Commission of the All Ukrainian Revolutionary Committee * Vasiliy Mantsev, August 16, 1919 – March 17, 1920 Central Directorate of Extraordinary Commissions Special Commission of the Council of People's Commissars of Ukraine * Vasiliy Mantsev, March 17, 1920 – April 2, 1921 All Ukrainian Extraordinary Commission (Cheka) Special Commission of the Council of People's Commissars of Ukraine * Vasiliy Mantsev, April 2, 1921 – August 2, 1923 * (acting) Vsevolod Balitsky, August 2, 1923 – September 3, 1923 State Political Directorate (GPU) Department of the Ministry of Internal Affairs * Vsevolod Balitsky, September 3, 1923 – June 31, 1931 * Vsevolod Balitsky, February 21, 1933 – July 10, 1934 Ministry of State Security (MGB) * Sergei Savchenko, 1943–1949 * Nikolai Kovalchuk, 1949–1952 * Pyotr Ivashutin, 1952–1953 Committee for State Security (KDB) Committee for State Security (Ukraine) * Vitaliy Fedotovych Nykytchenko, April 6, 1954 – July 16, 1970 * Vitaliy Vasyliovych Fedorchuk, July 18, 1970 – May 26, 1982 * Stepan Mukha, May 26, 1982 – 1987 * Nikolai Mikhailovich Golushko, 1987 – September 20, 1991 Security Service of Ukraine (SBU) * Nikolai Mikhailovich Golushko, September 20, 1991 – November 6, 1991 * Yevhen Kyrylovych Marchuk, November 6, 1991 – July 12, 1994 * Valeriy Vasyliovych Malikov, July 12, 1994 – July 3, 1995 * Volodymyr Ivanovych Radchenko, July 3, 1995 – April 22, 1998 * Leonid Vasyliovych Derkach, April 22, 1998 – February 10, 2001 * Volodymyr Ivanovych Radchenko, February 10, 2001 – September 2, 2003 * Ihor Petrovych Smeshko, September 4, 2003 – February 4, 2005 * Oleksandr Valentynovych Turchynov, February 4, 2005 – September 8, 2005 * Ihor Vasylovych Drizhchany, September 8, 2005 – December 22, 2006 ** Valentyn Oleksandrovych Nalyvaichenko, December 22, 2006 – March 6, 2009 * Valentyn Oleksandrovych Nalyvaichenko, March 6, 2009 – March 11, 2010 * Valeriy Ivanovych Khoroshkovsky, March 11, 2010 – January 18, 2012 ** Volodymyr Rokytsky (acting), January 19, 2012 – February 3, 2012 * Ihor Kalinin, February 3, 2012 – January 9, 2013 * Oleksandr Grigorovich Yakymenko, January 9, 2013 – February 24, 2014 * Valentyn Nalyvaichenko, February 24, 2014 – March 4, 2014 * Vasyl Hrytsak, March 9, 2014 – present History Soviet era The All-Ukrainian Cheka was formed on December 3, 1918 in on the initiative from and 's orders. The commission was formed on the decree of the Provisional Workers' Peasant Government of the Ukrainian SSR and later adopted on May 30, 1919 by the . To support the Soviet government in Ukraine in Moscow was formed a corps of special assignment with 24,500 soldiers as part of the All-Ukrainian Cheka. In spring 1919 there was created the Council in fight against counterrevolution and consisted of , , and . In its early years the security agency fought against the "kulak-nationalistic banditry" (against people who opposed creation of collective farms). On August 19, 1920 the All Ukrainian Cheka arrested all members of the after accusing them in counterrevolution. On December 10, 1934 the State Political Directorate was liquidated. 1990s to 2010 The SBU is a successor of the 's Branch of the Soviet , keeping the majority of its 1990s personnel. Since 1992, the agency has been competing in functions with the Main Intelligence Administration. Despite this, a former Military Intelligence Chief and career technological espionage expert, , served as an SBU chief until 2005. In 2004, the SBU's Intelligence Department was reorganized into an independent agency called Foreign Intelligence Service of Ukraine. It is responsible for all kinds of intelligence as well as for external security. As of 2004, the exact functions of the new service, and respective responsibilities of the Foreign Intelligence Service of Ukraine were not regulated yet. On November 7, 2005 the President of Ukraine created the Ukraine State Service of special communications and protection of information, also known as Derzhspetszvyazok (StateSpecCom) in place of one of the departments of SBU and making it an autonomous agency. The SBU subsumed the Directorate of State Protection of Ukraine (Управління державної охорони України), the personal protection agency for the most senior government officials, which was the former Ninth Directorate of the Ukrainian KGB. The SBU's State Directorate of Personal Protection is known for its former Major , the communications protection agent in President 's bodyguard team. Mel'nychenko was the central figure of the (2000)—one of the main events in Ukraine's post-independence history. SBU became involved in the case when Mel'nychenko accused Leonid Derkach, SBU Chief at the time, of several crimes, e.g., of clandestine relations with leader . However, the UDO was subsumed into the SBU after the scandal, so Mel'nychenko himself has never been an SBU agent. Later, the SBU played a significant role in the of the murder case, the crime that caused the itself. In 2004, General Valeriy Kravchenko, SBU's intelligence representative in Germany, publicly accused his agency of political involvement, including overseas spying on Ukrainian politicians and German TV journalists. He was fired without returning home. After a half-year of hiding in Germany, Kravchenko returned to Ukraine and surrendered in October 2004 (an investigation is underway). Later, the agency commanders became involved in the scandal around the poisoning of —a main candidate in the . Yushchenko felt unwell soon after supper with SBU Chief Ihor Smeshko, at the home of Smeshko's first deputy. However, neither the politician himself nor the investigators have ever directly accused these officers. It is also important to note that the Personal Protection department has been officially responsible for Yushchenko's personal security since he became a candidate. During the , several SBU veterans and cadets publicly supported him as president-elect, while the agency as a whole remained neutral. In 2005, soon after the elections, sacked SBU Chief Smeshko and other intelligence agents stated their own version of the revolution's events. They claimed to have prevented militsiya from violently suppressing the protests, contradicting the orders of President Kuchma and threatening militsiya with armed involvement of SBU's special forces units. This story was first described by the American journalist K.J. Chivers of and has never been supported with documents or legally. The SBU is widely suspected of illegal surveillance and eavesdropping of offices and phones. An episode of human rights abuse by SBU happened during the case of serial killer . Yuriy Mozola, an initial suspect in the investigation, died in SBU custody in as a result of torture. Several agents were convicted in the case. The SBU remains a political controversial subject in Ukrainian politics. Khoroshkovskiy controversies The former Security Service of Ukraine Head was involved in several controversies during his tenure. The rector of the Ukrainian Catholic University in Lviv heavily criticized a visit from the SBU, forcing Khoroshkovskiy to apologize. Later the head of the Kiev Bureau of the , Nico Lange, was detained for a short while and released only after several high-ranking officials from the vouched for him. The Security Service described the incident as a misunderstanding. Khoroshkovskiy, as the Chairman of the SBU, eliminated the main competition of Ukrainian TV-giant , officially owned by his wife Olena Khoroshkovskiy, in the face of and . In July 2010, Konrad Schuller of the wrote that Khoroshkovskiy had connections with . The most important source of Khoroshkovskiy's came from RosUkrEnergo. The President's spokesperson, , in an interview with this newspaper, did not dispute that was one of the sponsors of the Presidential Party of Regions, with the help of which Khoroshkovskiy was appointed to the position of the State Security chairman. Khoroshkovskiy denied any connections to RosUkrEnergo. However it is a fact that Firtash possesses certain privileges in Inter. Schuller also stated that the SBU acts in direct association with RosUkrEnergo, arresting their main opponents in order to recover their invested money in the recent presidential campaign. When Minister of Finance Fedir Yaroshenko resigned on January 18, 2012, Khoroshkovsky replaced him in the post on the same day. Khoroshkovsky is also the owner of which owns major shares in various Ukrainian TV channels including . 238 members of the Verkhovna Rada voted for Khoroshkovsky, however the head of the parliamentary committee for the National Security and Defense stated that the committee accepted the decision to recommend Verkhovna Rada to deny the candidature of Khoroshkovskiy on the post of the chairman of Security Service of Ukraine. Khoroshkovskiy said the SBU's main duty was to protect the president rather than the interests of Ukraine. On July 26, 2010 it arrested an internet blogger, producing a warrant for his arrest the next day. SBU accused the blogger of threatening the President of Ukraine, citing his comment "May thunder strike Yanukovych!"; he was released after a short discussion. However, SBU showed a rather passive reaction to the statements of the Russian state official who claimed that and belong to the . Protest group said that after of President the SBU attempted to intimidate the FEMEN activists. 2012–Euromaidan (2014) On May 22, 2012 Volodymyr Rokytskyi, Deputy Head of the SBU, was photographed in public wearing a $32,000 luxury wristwatch despite the fact that its price amounts to his yearly official income. The instance happened at a joint Ukrainian-American event dedicated to fighting the drug trade. The SBU uncovered seven spies and 16 special service agents in 2009. A large number of arrests and searches occurred in 2011. In February 2014, numerous documents, hard drives, and flash drives, including data on over 22,000 officers and informants, were stolen or destroyed in a raid on the SBU allegedly ordered by . In June 2015, the reported that a deputy chief of the SBU, Vitaly Malikov, had supported events leading to the . Under the new regime (2014–present) Following the overthrow of President Yanukovych in the , the SBU was to be reorganized by the new government, but that new government was overthrown in a a coup by a coalition of far right parties. The SBU chief became Vasyl Hrytsak, the former head of the SBU's Kiev Oblast department, appointed by the government of President Oleh Tyahnybok on March 9, shortly after the coup. The SBU has taken part in suppressing protests and took action against the insurgents fighting in the . Service decorations File:UKR-SSU – Service Veteran's Commendation-2013.PNG|25 years in service File:UKR-SSU – 20 Years Of Honest Service Medal-2013.PNG|20 years in service File:UKR-SSU – 15 Years Of Honest Service Medal-2013.PNG|15 years in service File:UKR-SSU – 10 Years Of Honest Service Medal-2013.PNG|10 years in service Category:Ukraine (Altverse) Category:Government agencies in Ukraine Category:Organizations